narafandomcom-20200215-history
Chinika
Chinika is one of 5 Continents of The World. It was first settled 4,000 B.T by people coming from what was called The Scattered Islands *Also known now as The Buccaneer Islands* The people who came there were at first fishers and had settled two parts of Chinika. The First group settled the north where there was mountains filled with ore and lush forest but also extremely harsh winters along with the lowland swamps. The other group had settled in the south of Chinika near the the lowland plains and desert areas. Both peoples devolved differently over the centuries as the Northerners had discovered iron working,advancing forms of currency and trade. Compared to the southerners who lacked behind but never fell to far behind. As they made up with it being good traders and good farmers. In 701 B.T the Imperial Feudalistic System formed in northern Chinika. The First true leaders became known as the Nashika *Lord*. And began to use many of the poor farmers to create a feudalistic system in witch the lords provided protection with the counter offer of the peasants giving up most of their crops to the lord. This system continued on and the Imperial part was added into it when the First Emperor was crowned. His name was Yasuke Namtuga. Yasuke Namtuga had united the feudal lords of Chinika in a quest for power and to expand the Realm. However he was much smarter than the lords before him who had the idea of invading the south and were beaten back by a Peasant. This peasant was a woman witch added to the embarrassment. Yasuke Namtuga had the idea that the nobles needed to form a core of his army unlike the untrained army the lords had used before him nearly half a century ago. However he had problems of his own the lords were becoming restless and began attacking the Chu Dynasty witch inhabited a fairly large mini continent next to Chinika called Cha. To turn his attention to the lords he appointed his Son Satsuma Namtuga as the Shiagon. This new title made him the Military Overlord of Chinika with absolute power of course on the leash of the Emperor. After handling the Military problems in Cha Yasuke turned his attention to his son witch he had successfully created a Army of Nobles who were well trained and even came up with the name himself he called them "Samurai". Eventually after much preparation and hearing the news Ika had died Yasuke launched his invasion into the south. The South did have some lords and some forms of civilization. However it still lacked the population,formal army and technology to stand against the New Imperial army of Yasuke. For 7 Months the Imperial Forces chased one of the last Rebels in the region. Her name was Shika The Fox. She was another female leader who used not her brute force but her cunning to rally peasants to her cause. She had lead the Second Division of the army lead by Satsuma into the Asi Desert and caused them to lose a large portion of there men before nearly destroying it. However the situation could have been entirely avoided if Yasuke had sent the Aid to his son when requested. However Yasuke was to busy dealing with Cha and Acrabia diplomats yelling at him for not respecting the "Laws of the Realm". After returning himself the "Sly Fox" had disappeared. It's believed she had converted to Asi and settled down as a trader seeing she was not going to win the war. Yasuke though it was over until the Shiagon war started. This was a war between the New Shiagon *His son Satsuma* and the Imperial Crown. This was partly due to the fact his son felt abandoned by his fathers wishes and could have nearly died in that battle if he had not ran. A New form of Samurai formed in this war being called the master-less or the dishonruable the "Ronin". Eventually the war ended when Yasuke had destroyed his sons forces at the Battle of The Yellow River. Yasuke had did many great things during his reign. Including uniting Chinika,Building Kyata and creating a new form of the Army. The Rest of the titles and systems of government would evolve as time progressed on. The Imperial Crown stood on the top and the new Shiagon *Yasukes Brother* Stood in power. With several dynasties of Emperors it now comes down to Ryan a very distant relative of Yasuke being Emperor of Chinika. The year is 643 B.T and a young baby has been born in Romika and a northerner named Sven is on the hunt and Ryan sits on top of a wobbly throne...Lets hope he keeps it.